Dragonshy/Gallery
Where there's smoke... Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png|Fluttershy tending to her many animals. Fluttershy bringing fish to ferrets S1E07.png|What could be in that miniature cave? Feeding the ferrets S1E07.png|Feeding the ferrets. Fluttershy brings worms for the birds S1E07.png|Fluttershy bringing her bird friends worms. Fluttershy disgusted S01E07.png|Worms do not taste so well. Fluttershy embarrassed S01E07.png|Getting shy in front of the birds, now? Fluttershy don't eat too fast S01E07.png|"Not too fast now, Angel bunny." Angel eating a carrot S1E7.png|"You don't want to get a tummy ache." Angel seriously S01E07.png|What did you say? Angel refusing carrot S1E7.png|Fine then, I won't. Fluttershy looks surprised S1E07.png|Shocking, isn't it? Angel isn't hungry S1E7.png|Fluttershy and Angel. Angel must run S1E7.png|Angel running off. Fluttershy turns around S1E07.png|Wait, Angel, it's not playtime yet. Fluttershy with a carrot in her mouth S1E07.png|Fluttershy talking with a carrot in her mouth. Fluttershy flying over Angel S1E7.png|Angel running while Fluttershy flies overhead. Angel running S1E7.png|A happy looking Angel Bunny. Angel doesn't want a carrot S1E7.png|Come on Angel, just one small, tiny bite? Angels not eating that carrot S1E7.png|Angel refuses to finish his carrot. Angel refusing Fluttershy's carrot S1E07.png Angel kicking carrot S1E7.png|I DON'T WANT THE CARROT! Fluttershy laying on the ground S1E07.png|But, Angel... Angel doesn't like smoke S1E7.png|That isn't good, at all. Fluttershy and Angel "you need some water?" S1E07.png Fluttershy Angel smear S1E07.png Angel dropping a hint S01E07.png|Maybe it's up there? *hint hint* Just look up there S1E7.png|Just look up there. Fluttershy notices the smoke S01E07.png|Fluttershy looking up at the smoke. Fluttershy notices the smoke 2 S01E07.png|Smoke, oh my. Fluttershy hit by carrot S1E7.png|Angel throwing a carrot at Fluttershy after taking so long. Angel is not impressed S1E07.png|Angel is not impressed (which is not unusual). Fluttershy takes that as a yes S01E07.png|"I'll take that as a yes." Trying to warn everypony Smoke approaches Ponyville S01E07.png|The black smoke, making its way to Ponyville. Ponies in the park S1E07.png|The ponies, having a carefree time. Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy S1E07.png|Fluttershy runs to Ponyville. Fluttershy running through the town S1E7.png|Oh my gosh, I have to go tell Twilight! Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png|Derpy and Parasol flying by. Amethyst Star and Gala Appleby walk past Fluttershy S1E7.png Rainbow Dash speeds under the ball S1E07.png Rainbow Dash "don't be such a scaredy-pony" S1E07.png Rainbow Dash bouncing a ball S1E07.png|Rainbow Dash attempting to break the world record for "most ball bounces". Rainbow Dash smiling about bouncing ball S1E7.png|Why is Dashie smiling about the bouncing ball? Pinkie Pie watching Rainbow Dash S1E07.png|Pinkie Pie looks awfully excited to see Rainbow Dash try and beat the ball bouncing record. Pinkie Pie sliding off the screen S01E07.png|Uh, Pinkie Pie? Fluttershy tries to warn everypony S1E7.png|Fluttershy continues to try and warn everypony, even though she is being ignored. Pinkie Pie planning a celebration for Rainbow Dash S1E07.png|Pinkie's planning a celebration for Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy runs after Pinkie S01E07.png|Pinkie happily bouncing while Fluttershy tries to get her attention. Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|Pinkie always stops at the worst of times. Pinkie Pie counting off ponies S1E07.png Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|The thing that started it all. Rainbow Dash loses count S1E07.png Pinkie Pie pokes Rainbow Dash S1E7.png|Pinkie distracts Dash at the wrong time. Rainbow Dash blames Pinkie Pie for making her drop the ball S1E07.png|"Pinkie Pie! Now I have to start over!" Fluttershy being ignored S01E07.png|Fluttershy fears nopony will hear her. Fluttershy "this is an emergency" S1E7.png Ponies ignoring Fluttershy S1E7.png|Twinkleshine and Golden Harvest, smiling. Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png|Twilight sure knows how to get attention. Twilight all over Equestria S1E7.png|"Smoke is spreading over all of Equestria." The ponies listen to the news about the smoke S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png|Other ponies notice the thick black smoke. Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Twilight informs the ponies about the black smoke and the dragon. Cute Fluttershy 'thank goodness' S01E07.png|All is well... Fluttershy uhh S1E7.png|...or not. Fluttershy surprised by what the ponies say S1E07.png|Dragon? The P-Team Twilight's library exterior shot S01E07.png|The black smoke, now making its way to the library. Twilight levitating books S1E07.png Applejack and the rest S01E07.png|The Main six in Twilight's home, the Golden Oak Library. Twilight Sparkle "causing all this smoke" S1E07.png Rarity on edge S1E7.png|Ooh, what an adventure this will be! Rarity we meant to do S1E7.png|"What are we meant to do about it?" Rainbow Dash "give him the boot!" S1E07.png|"Give him the boot!" Rainbow kicks Twilight's pony bust S1E07.png Twilight oh don't fall S1E7.png Twilight uhoh come again S1E7.png Rainbow flying under Twilight's pony bust S1E07.png Rainbow Dash upside down S01E07.png|Hee hee, my bad. Twilight "we need to encourage him" S1E07.png Rainbow Dash salutes S01E07.png|Twilight explains the plan to the girls. Fluttershy gasps after hearing "100 years" S1E07.png|Me? Rarity beauty sleep S01E07.png|100 years? "Talk about getting your beauty sleep!" Twilight long journey ahead S1E7.png Twilight "meet back here in less than an hour" S1E07.png Rainbow Dash continues talking to the main 6 S1E07.png|We'll show that dragon, who's boss! Rainbow Dash hugs Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E07.png|Rainbow Dash is always great for a morale boost. Rainbow Dash attempting to boost morale S1E7.png|We can totally do this, right ponies? Rainbow Dash talks to the main 6 S1E07.png|"Do we have what it takes?" Pinkie Pie "We can do it!" S1E7.png|"We can do it!" Fluttershy "umm actually" S01E07.png|Sir, yes...sir? Cloudsdale exterior shot S01E07.png|Rainbow Dash's cloud home. Rainbow dips her hooves in rainbow water S1E07.png Rainbow Dash applying rainbow facepaint S1E7.png|Epic Facepaint Time! Rainbow Dash ready for battle S1E07.png|Let's do this! Rainbow Dash battle yell S1E7.png|I am Rainbow Dash! Hear me roar! Rainbow Dash ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Rainbow Dash is ready to kick some dragon's butt! Sweet Apple Acres exterior shot S01E07.png|Applejack's family helps her prepare. Apple Bloom packing items for Applejack S1E07.png|Apple Bloom helps out too. Apple Bloom with bottles S1E07.png|Got to remember the "Apple Juice". Granny Smith closing bag S01E07.png|Granny Smith closes the saddlebag. Big McIntosh lifting Applejack's saddlebags S1S07.png Big McIntosh heavy bag1 S01E07.png|This bag seems heavy. Big McIntosh heavy bag2 S01E07.png|Eyup! Applejack ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Yee-haw! Sugarcube Corner exterior shot S01E07.png|Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie Ready for Action S1E7.png|Pinkie's ready to go and face the dragon. Pinkie Pie Balloon escape S1E7.png|Her "arsenal" escapes her saddle-bags. Pinkie Pie Giggle S1E7.png|Of course, she laughs about it. Pinkie Pie I Mean S1E7.png|"I mean..." Pinkie Pie ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|"Grrr!" Carousel Boutique exterior shot S01E07.png|Rarity's home, the Carousel Boutique. Rarity Camo Hat S1E7.png|Rarity prepares for the dragon. Rarity does not like her hat S1E7.png|Rarity makes a bad fashion choice for once. Rarity much better S1E7.png|Much better! Rarity Onward S1E7.png|"Onward!" Rarity ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Let's face that dragon, with a hint of fashion. Fluttershy Preparations for the dragon S1E7.png|Fluttershy is certainly all decked out to face the dragon. Fluttershy Scared of the door slam S1E7.png|And then the door slam frightens her. Fluttershy ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|''Ahh!'' Ponies montage posing S1E07.png|P-Team Assemble!. Fluttershy alone on montage screen S1E07.png Getting out of the mission Twilight all right S1E7.png|"All right girls, listen up. I'm mapping out the fastest route..." Twilight addresses her friends S1E07.png|"...but we've all got to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the mountain by nightfall." Scared Fluttershy "mountain?" S01E07.png|"M-M-Mountain?" Twilight in that cave S1E7.png Applejack worried S01E07.png|Applejack looks so cute. Rarity packed a scarf S1E07.png Pinkie Pie uuh pretty! S01E07.png Rarity models her scarf S1E7.png|Rarity models her scarf. Fluttershy looking up at the mountain S1E07.png Fluttershy is not sure S1E7.png|Ponyville's most worried pony. Twilight looking at map S1E7.png Twilight could go this way S1E7.png Twilight and her map S1E07.png|Fluttershy tries to wriggle out. Twilight want to avoid S1E7.png|Pay attention, Twilight. Fluttershy tries to talk to Twilight S1E07.png|Pay attention, or she's leaving. Twilight she said what S1E7.png|She said what? Fluttershy begins to walk away S1E07.png|Have someone else take care of your pets. Fluttershy is afraid to go in the mission S1E07.png|Fluttershy. Spike good with animals S1E07.png|Good thing Spike is there to look after her animals. Angel tapping Spike's head S1E07.png|Angel's one mean streak thumpin' bunny! Angel keeps on tapping Spike's head S1E7.png|The animals scatter. Fluttershy adorable S01E07.png|One of Fluttershy's adorable moments. Fluttershy but...but... S01E07.png|But...but... Rainbow Dash and Twilight talk about Fluttershy S1E07.png|Twilight and Rainbow discuss if bringing Fluttershy is a good idea. Fluttershy looks down at her shadow S1E07.png|Fluttershy. Fluttershy looks at her shadow S1E07.png|Fluttershy sees her shadow... Fluttershy hiding from her shadow S1E07.png|...and decides to hide from it. Rainbow thinks this is a bad idea S1E07.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie ready to go S1E07.png Twilight and others set off S01E07.png|Come on, girls! Fluttershy is afraid S1E07.png|But... The ponies head for the mountain S1E07.png|The group leaving with Fluttershy, whether she likes it or not. The long way Main 6 hear dragon snoring S01E07.png|That's a LOUD dragon... Fluttershy hiding behind Applejack S01E07.png|Fluttershy is one scaredy pony. Rainbow Dash its a mountain S1E7.png|"Well, it is a mountain!" Applejack holds Rainbow back by the tail S1E07.png Applejack "we'll go up together" S01E07.png|Once that dragon sees my awesomeness, he'll have to leave. Twilight and friends "safety in numbers" S01E07.png|Pinkie's all set, with smiles to spare. A grumpy Rainbow Dash S01E07.png|Ugh. Applejack climbing S01E07.png Pinkie Pie climbing the mountain S1E07.png Rarity climbing the mountain S1E07.png Twilight climbing the mountain S1E07.png Pinkie Pie "Rawr!" S1E07.png|"Rawr!" Twilight serious while everyone is happy S1E7.png|Why so serious? Twilight notices Fluttershy's missing S1E07.png Twilight calling Fluttershy S01E07.png|"Fluttershy?" Main six on side of mountain S1E7.png|Are you coming, or what? Fluttershy cowering in the bushes S1E07.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png|Rainbow Dash is a victim of Pinkie Pie's antics. Fluttershy "it's so steep" S1E07.png Rainbow says Fluttershy could just fly up S1E07.png Pinkie tells Fluttershy to "flap those wings!" S1E07.png Fluttershy takes off from the ground S1E07.png Fluttershy frightened mid-flight S1E07.png|Fluttershy is scared by the dragon's roar. Her wings snap to her sides and she falls like a rock. Fluttershy about to fall S01E07.png|Wings close shut. Fluttershy falling S01E07.png|She falls back down into a bush. Rainbow Dash is frustrated S1E07.png|Rainbow Dash is less than amused. Rainbow Dash exasperated when Fluttershy falls S1E07.png|I can't watch! Fluttershy with locked up wings S01E07.png|Apparently, Fluttershy's wings have test anxiety. Twilight don't have time S1E7.png|"We don't have time for this!" Twilight looking confused S1E7.png|Applejack took my map. Applejack planning S01E07.png|I'm going to take the long way. Applejack goes to help Fluttershy S1E07.png| Rainbow Dash: "AROUND the mountain? That's gonna take them FOREVER!" Applejack coming for Fluttershy S01E07.png|Come on, Fluttershy. Fluttershy looks scared S1E07.png|Yikes. Fluttershy on her back S1E07.png|Fluttershy doesn't like heights, so Applejack has to drag her up. Twilight looks out toward the smoke S1E07.png Pinkie draws a circle in the dirt S1E07.png|This is taking a long time! Rarity and Pinkie playing tic tac toe S1E7.png||"Best of seventy-one?" Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity see the others catch up S1E07.png Applejack dragging Fluttershy S1E07.png|Fluttershy is still petrified. Twilight and upside down Rainbow Dash S01E07.png|"Told you it would take them forever." A hop, skip, and jump Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie climbing the mountain S1E07.png Rainbow Dash flies overhead of the others S1E07.png Twilight and friends reach a crevice S1E07.png Rainbow Dash with her old cutie mark S1E07.png|About to jump over the gap. Rainbow Dash jumps through the air S1E07.png Rainbow Dash jumps across the gap first S1E07.png|Rainbow Dash shows everyone how to jump. Rainbow Twilight and Rarity on side of mountain S1E7.png|Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Rarity made it. Main 6 "your turn, Fluttershy" S01E07.png|Fluttershy sees her friends waiting for her. Fluttershy hugs a rock S1E07.png|Can't do it! Fluttershy looks at the cliff S1E07.png|Fluttershy, don't look down. Fluttershy clings to a rock S1E07.png|..Now, I'm even more scared! Twilight c'mon Fluttershy S01E07.png|"C'mon Fluttershy!" Fluttershy looks down at the cliff S1E07.png|Ah! Fluttershy scared of the cliff S1E07.png|Can I just stay here? Twilight and Applejack shaking their heads S1E07.png Pinkie Pie "just a hop, skip, and jump" S01E07.png|Whee, I'll show ya... Pinkie shows Fluttershy the way S1E07.png Fluttershy observes Pinkie jump over the cliff S1E07.png|First, move your little rump. Fluttershy is unconvinced by Pinkie S1E7.png|Just jump! Twilight don't have time 2 S01E07.png|Not another song! Pinkie Pie Hop Skip and Jump S1E07.png Fluttershy watches Pinkie jump over the cliff S1E07.png|Pinkie managed to make Fluttershy smile. Fluttershy watches Pinkie Pie jump S1E06.png Fluttershy prepares to jump S1E07.png|A hop... Twilight, AJ, and Rarity encourage Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy getting ready to jump S1E07.png|...skip... Fluttershy jumping over gap with eyes closed S1E7.png|...and a jump! Twilight "just don't look down" S1E07.png Fluttershy jumping the cliff S1E07.png|Don't listen to Twilight! Fluttershy looks down while jumping a gap S1E07.png|She looks down. Fluttershy's hooves over the chasm S1E07.png Fluttershy falling after looking down S1E07.png Fluttershy realizes something S1E07.png|Ooh... Fluttershy realizes the gap is not big S1E07.png|Turns out the jump wasn't that big... Fluttershy stuck S1E7.png|Now, she's stuck.. Sheepish Twilight and exasperated Dash S01E07.png|Ugh, I'll go help her. Fluttershy's friends help her along S1E07.png Fluttershy forgot to jump S01E07.png|"I guess I forgot to jump." Avalanche! Twilight and Applejack entering avalanche zone S1E07.png Twilight smallest peep S1E7.png|Twilight warns the other ponies. Twilight shushes her friends S1E07.png Twilight walking through avalanche zone S1E07.png Applejack walking through avalanche zone S1E07.png Pinkie walking through avalanche zone S1E07.png Rainbow hovers under a tree branch S1E07.png Fluttershy creeps through avalanche zone S1E07.png Leaf lands on Fluttershy S1E07.png Avalanche! S01E07.png|Fluttershy yells "AVALANCHE!" Applejack silences Fluttershy S1E07.png Ponies hear Fluttershy's echo S1E07.png Ponies hear heavy rumbling S1E07.png Twilight this is not good S1E7.png|Oh no. Rocks tumbling down the mountainside S1E07.png Twilight dodges a boulder S1E07.png Rarity dodging falling rocks S1E07.png Applejack nearly flattened by a boulder S1E07.png Rainbow Dash soars past the rocks S01E07.png|Rainbow Dash flying through. Twilight rockslide S1E7.png|Help, somepony! Applejack saving Twilight S1E07.png Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png|A heap of dirt and rocks remain. Applejack saved Twilight S01E07.png|Thank you, Applejack. Fluttershy in a pile of dirt S1E07.png Rarity covered in dirt S1E07.png Pinkie Pie covered in dirt S1E07.png|Pinkie doesn't mind dirt. Rarity oh noes S01E07.png|"Oh, please tell me I brought the tiara that goes with this." Rainbow "we got bigger problems" S1E07.png Ponies before a giant mountain of dirt S1E07.png Fluttershy apologizing to her friends S1E07.png Applejack "no big whoop, sugarcube" S1E07.png Twilight sigh S1E7.png|Sigh... Fluttershy looses her footing S1E07.png|Ah, don't fall Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash with her hooves crossed S1E07.png Twilight uneasy S1E7.png|That was a long climb. Fluttershy inching down the dirt mound S1E07.png Rarity falling S01E07.png|Oops! Well, accidents happen. Rarity under Fluttershy S01E07.png|She falls down and lands on Applejack and Rarity. Fluttershy sitting on Applejack and Rarity S1E07.png At the dragon's cave Twilight and friends reach the mountaintop S1E07.png Twilight checking map S1E7.png|Hmm... Rainbow "still think it was a good idea" S1E07.png|"Still think it was a good idea to bring Fluttershy along?" Twilight bout to find out S1E7.png|"We're about to find out." A look of the dragon's lair outside S1E7.png|The dragon is inside! Twilight serious S1E7.png|Twilight, you alright? Twilight instructs Rainbow to clear the smoke S1E07.png Rarity and Pinkie staring blankly S1E7.png|Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie playing with the rubber chicken S1E7.gif|A chicken? Pinkie Pie swings a rubber chicken S1E07.png|Our Ultimate Weapon? Twilight looks at Pinkie S01E07.png|Do I wanna know? Applejack with apples S01E07.png|I am ready! Applejack ready to give hell S01E07.png|Forget rubber chickens! We have under-ripe fruit! Twilight addresses her friends outside the cave S1E07.png Fluttershy still very afraid S1E07.png Rarity and Applejack ready to go S1E07.png Rainbow Dash and Pinkie ready to go S1E07.png Twilight he needs to go S1E7.png|Well, that didn't work. Everypony is ready S01E07.png|Five are ready.... Fluttershy is not so ready S01E07.png|Fluttershy is scared to go. Twilight calls Fluttershy S01E07.png|Twilight inside the cave. Twilight leaving the cave S1E07.png Fluttershy has her head in the ground S1E07.png|Fluttershy with her head literally in the sand. ShockedFluttershy S01E07.png Rarity pushing Fluttershy S01E07.png|Rarity helping out. Main ponies trying to push Fluttershy S1E7.png|Push ponies, push! All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png|Nope, she can't go in. Rainbow says Fluttershy's scared of caves S1E07.png Fluttershy "I'm scared of dragons!" S1E07.png Twilight and friends hear the dragon snoring S1E07.png Rainbow Dash coughing smoke S1E07.png Twilight and friends coughing smoke S1E07.png Twilight talks to hiding Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy "because they're not dragons" S01E07.png|Fluttershy hiding behind Applejack. Rainbow Dash mentions the manticore S1E07.png Fluttershy "because he wasn't a dragon" S1E07.png Pinkie Pie mentions Spike S1E07.png Fluttershy calls dragons "terrifying" S1E07.png Fluttershy cowering in fear S1E07.png|Fluttershy's scared because of the dragon. Fluttershy is scared S1E07.png|Fluttershy doesn't want to go in the cave. Twilight came up here S1E7.png|"Why didn't you say something before we came all the way up here?" Rainbow Dash about to facehoof S1E7.png|Rainbow can't stand this. Rainbow Dash places her hoof on her face S1E07.png|Ugh, facehoof. Applejack "all of us are scared" S1E07.png Rainbow Dash isn't scared S1E07.png Applejack "mostly all of us" S1E07.png Applejack and Fluttershy outside the cave S1E07.png Fluttershy's friends being supportive S1E07.png Twilight big smile S1E7.png |Twilight's awkward smile. Fluttershy doe-eyed S1E07.png|Now Fluttershy's really scared and cuter. Fluttershy walking away S1E07.png|She can't do it. Angering the dragon Twilight enters the cave S1E07.png Twilight calls out "Mr. Dragon" S1E07.png Twilight finds the dragon S1E07.png Sleeping dragon closeup S01E07.png|Sleeping like a baby. A really BIG, scaly baby. Twilight nervous S1E07.png Dragon scratching himself S1E07.png The dragon opens its eyes S1E07.png Twilight Sparkle try to talk to the dragon S1E7.png|"I did not come to steal from you...O Smaug the Unassessably Wealthy." Dragon yawning at Twilight S1E07.png Twilight blown away S1E7.png|Ah, my mane! Twilight not going derp S1E7.png|Ugh, that breath! Twilight bad breath S1E7.png|I can't breathe here... The dragon narrows its eyes S1E07.png Pinkie Pie waving S01E07.png|Twilight's friends. Dragon nose error S1E7.png|Twilight and the dragon. Twilight tries to convince the dragon to leave S1E07.png Twilight "You understand don't you?" S1E7.png|Sigh... Dragon stretching S1E07.png|Oh, looks like he's getting up to leave- Dragon breathes smoke on Twilight S1E07.png|...Nope. Guess he's not... Rainbow Dash "so much for persuading him" S1E07.png Applejack now what S1E7.png|Applejack seems frantic. Rarity bowing Applejack suspicious S1E7.png|Rarity tries to charm the dragon into leaving. Rarity's pony charm S01E07.png|Maybe some of my charm will help. Rarity enters the cave S1E07.png Dragon looking at Rarity S1E07.png Rarity looking up at dragon S1E7.png|Why, hello there. Rarity persuading S1E7.png|Rarity's attempt in charming. Dragon's spines shimmer in the sunlight S1E07.png Rarity examining jewels S1E7.png|All this gold here in a cave ? Dragon feeling flattered S1E07.png Rarity sucks up S1E7.png|You don't mind leaving the cave now, do you? Rarity patting dragon S1E7.png|I mean, look at your handsome scales. The dragon likes what Rarity says S1E07.png|Yes, and you're hiding them away, and I wouldn't mind taking care of your gems for you. Dragon catches wise to Rarity's ploy S1E07.png Dragon growls at Rarity S01E07.png|Rarity is the Element of Generosity! This is UNACCEPTABLE! Rarity scared dropping jewels S1E7.png|..Now leave this instant! Rarity frightened S1E07.png Rarity zips out of the cave S1E07.png Rarity upset S1E7.png|Rarity is upset. Rarity explaining her plan S1E7.png|I was this close! Rarity thinking S1E7.png|Ooh, yeah sure, that's what I meant. Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Pinkie Pie tries making him laugh... Pinkie Pie enters cave S1E7.png|Maybe laughter will bring him out. Pinkie Pie as a beaten present S1E7.png|...Apparently not. Rainbow Dash "THAT'S IT!" S1E07.png|"Alright, that's it!" Twilight looks up at Rainbow Dash S1E07.png|"We've tried persuasion..." Rarity feeling ashamed S1E07.png|"...charm..." Pinkie in ruined present costume S1E07.png|"...whatever it is Pinkie does." Rainbow Dash "time to stop wasting time" S1E07.png Rainbow speeds into the cave S1E07.png Twilight worried about Rainbow Dash S1E07.png Rainbow Dash charges at the dragon S01E07.png|Rainbow dashing in. Rainbow speeds toward the dragon S1E07.png Rainbow Dash angry at the dragon S1E07.png|"Get..." Rainbow Dash bucks dragon's snout S01E07.png|"...OUT!" Dragon sneezes in Rainbow's face S1E07.png Dragon growls at Rainbow Dash S01E07.png|Why you little... Rainbow Dash apologizes to dragon S01E07.png|Er...oops... Dragon roaring at Rainbow Dash S1E07.png Rainbow flying backward in a ball S1E07.png Ponies knocked out S01E07.png|TOUCHDOWN! 74 YARDS! Twilight dazed S1E7.png|Ouch. Twilight and Rarity running in fear S1E07.png The dragon comes out of his cave S1E07.png|The dragon comes out, furious. Fluttershy fights back Main 5 terrified of dragon S01E07.png|The terrified ponies huddle. Dragon breathing stream of smoke S1E07.png Fluttershy's cover destroyed S1E07.png|Fluttershy's hiding place is revealed. Fluttershy looking at her knocked-down friends S01E07.png|Oh my gosh, my friends! Dragon turns toward Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy looks down at her friends S1E07.png|Are they alright? Main cast knocked out S1E7.png|Fighting a dragon isn't a good idea. Fluttershy "How dare you..." S01E07.png|"How dare you..." Dragon glaring at Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy "How dare you!" S01E07.png|"How dare you!" Fluttershy surprises the dragon S1E07.png|"Listen here, mister!" Fluttershy walking up to the dragon S1E07.png|"Just because you're big..." Fluttershy stares at the dragon S1E07.png|"...doesn't mean you get to be a bully!" Main 5 surprised at Fluttershy S01E07.png|"You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire..." Fluttershy faces the dragon down S1E07.png|"...but you do not..." Fluttershy Annoyed S1E7.png|"-- I repeat --" Fluttershy "friends!" S01E07.png|"You do not! Hurt! My! Friends!" Fluttershy looks at the dragon in the eye S1E07.png|"You got that?" Dragon cowering in fear S1E07.png|uhh.. Close up of Fluttershy's eyes S1E07.png|"Well?" The dragon explaining to Fluttershy S1E7.png|"But that rainbow one kicked me!" Rainbow Dash is proud S1E07.png|Sure did! Fluttershy 'I'm sorry for that' S1E7.png|"And I am very sorry about that." Rainbow Dash is never sorry S1E7.png|What? Fluttershy facing the dragon S1E17.png|"But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better." Fluttershy Confronting Dragon S1E07.png|Fluttershy faces her fears... Dragon ashamed of itself S1E07.png|"But I..." "Don't you 'but I' me, mister." Fluttershy serious face S01E07.png|"Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Dragon crying S01E07.png|WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME??? Twilight, AJ, and Rarity rained on by dragon tears S1E07.png|Not sure if they're amazed that Fluttershy stood up... Rainbow and Pinkie rained on by dragon tears S1E07.png|...or they think the Dragon is a decent actor. Fluttershy consoles the crying dragon S1E07.png|"There, there. No need to cry." Ponies congratulating Fluttershy S1E07.png|Score one for Fluttershy! Fluttershy filled with pride S1E07.png Dragon flying away S01E07.png|The Dragon moves out. Pegasi clearing the smoke S1E7.png Spike slams into the bookshelf S1E07.png Spike yanks Angel off the bookshelf S1E07.png Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png|Isn't Angel a handful? Spike hears Twilight's voice S1E07.png Twilight tells Spike to take a letter S1E07.png Spike takes a quill and scroll S1E07.png Twilight dear PC S1E7.png|"Dear Princess Celestia..." Twilight and friends return to Ponyville S1E07.png Twilight "my good friend Fluttershy" S01E07.png|My friend, Fluttershy... Twilight "never lose faith in your friends" S1E07.png Twilight "always your faithful student" S1E07.png Twilight talking to AJ from the balcony S1E07.png Rainbow Dash tries again for the pony record S1E07.png Rainbow Dash startled S01E07.png|"Dragon!" Rainbow Dash gets scared S1E07.png|Rainbow Dash freaks out. Twilight laughing at Pinkie's prank S1E07.png|Twilight laughs. Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy laughing S01E07.png|Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy laughing. Rainbow Dash 'That Awful Dragon Is Back' S1E7.png|"Why are you laughing?! That awful dragon is back!" Pinkie Pie imitating a dragon S1E07.png Rainbow Dash "you scared me!" S1E07.png|"Pinkie Pie, you scared me!" Fluttershy 'Not everyone can be as brave as me' S1E7.png|"Not everypony can be as brave as me..." Another leaf lands on Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy freaks out S1E7.png|Fluttershy freaks out. Fluttershy faints S01E07.png|Typical Fluttershy. Twilight smiling at Fluttershy S1E07.png pl:Wyjście smoka/Galeria